Spark of Hope
by AysuOfTheMoonlitWater
Summary: Harlequin Prime. One girl with a complicated family, an unforeseeable future, and a best friend who weirdly attracts robotic cars. What else could a teen want? Follows the movie story-line. BumbleeBee/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**This isn't a new chapter, I just wanted to add a bit more detail and tweak a few things. Chapter two will be coming soon though! So keep an eye out!**_

_** -Aysu**_

It was sunny under the trees forming the road between Sam's house and mine. A nice respite from the summer-worthy heat. Still spring and I was already sweating through my thin, purple camisole. If it wasn't for Sam, I would still be in my nice, cool, air-conditioned garage while my housemate fused over her clothes for the party. But no. I just _have_ to come over to Sam's house, to see his _brand new_ car. And I _have_ to hurry, before the party starts.

Why didn't I drive?! It's too hot for this.

And anyway, it's more like the car doesn't start and Sam wants me to see what's wrong. This is what I get for being raised by a mechanic. I swear I'm gonna punch that boy _and_ his cheap father. Oh, who am I kidding? No I won't, I love them too much.

I let myself in the front door, using the keys Ron and Judy had made for me. They seem to think me being Sam's only female friend means I'm going to marry him one day. The more exposure the better I guess. That, and they like me.

"Sam?" I called, plopping on the living room couch. "Hello? Anybody home?"

I could hear Sam pounding down the stairs before he came sliding into the room. Well, he slid past the doorframe and crashed into the wall, but hey, he tried.

I laughed.

"Good. Good, you're here." Sam said once he got control of his body. He sat on the arm of the couch. "I got a Camaro. A Camaro, Harle. But…" He hesitated, I waved him on, "it needs washed. Really bad."

"Oh, so now I'm your washer woman, huh?" I could feel my eyebrows rise.

"No, no, no, no. I thought, you know, you like cars….and…"

"Sam," I noogied his hair and grinned, "I'm teasing. Lead the way."

He glared at me before getting up and stomping through the house. I pulled myself from the embrace of the couch and followed, stealing an apple from the kitchen on the way out.

"Sammy, come on! I was just kid-ding…" My words hung in the air and my apple fell from my limp hand as I stepped into the backyard. There, sitting in the driveway, was a 1976 Chevrolet Camaro. Yellow and black, striped like a bumblebee. I think I'm in love. "Oh my Goddess Sam. He's gorgeous!"

He gave me the weird eye. "What are you freaking out about? I said it was a Camaro. And when did my car become a he, anyway?" He crossed his arms.

"You didn't tell me it was a classic 1976 racer, complete with racing stripes and the original custom paint!" I waved away the second question. "Everyone gives their car a gender. Your's looks like a he."

"Please don't tell me you have the hot's for my car."

It was my turn to give him the weird eye. "I am a vehicle enthusiast Sam. Leave my love life out of it."

"What love li-"

"Sam." He shut up. "I'll help you wash him. On one condition. I get to drive."

"No way! Can't you just drive your Impala! It's a classic!"

"Yeah, but that means you're cleaning this one here yourself." I jerked a thumb to point the car behind me.

Sam glanced between the Camaro and me a few times. "You can drive a hard bargain Harle…."

"You can drive a dirty car. And have Mikaela see you in said dirty car, Loverboy"

Sam actually drooped. I think his hair even fell an inch! "Fine, but I'm driving home."

"Deal." "Deal." We shook on it.

Giggling, I happy dance/skipped/ran to the Camaro as Sam went to grab the cleaning supplies. I skimmed my hands over the hood and slowly ran them up the roof until I was level with the driver's side door, savoring the feel of such a beautiful car.

***I FEEL GOOD! BA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NUM!* **The car shuddered and the radio suddenly blasted. I fell away in shock, landing on a pile of pavestones set not too far away.

"Okay, OW car! Next time you feel like scaring the bajeebies out of me, make sure it's near something soft first." The car seemed to sink closer to the ground. Great, now I'm talking to cars and giving them emotions. Cal, what have you done to me? Rubbing my bum, I slowly got up and gave the Camaro a look. Deciding it wasn't going to do anything weird again, I opened the driver's door and slid in. settling into the seat, I barley stopped myself from moaning out loud when the leather molded itself to my body and started vibrating.

There was a tiny bumblebee with the word 'Bee-otch!' written underneath hanging from the rearview mirror. That got a chuckle out of me. I was leaning back and finally relaxing after my scare when Sam decides to stick his head through the window and give me another heart attack.

"God damnit Sam! Warn a girl, why don't 'cha!"

He grinned, the little twit.

"Feels good, right?"

"Real good. But this little face on the steering wheel; it's not any Chevy symbol I've seen. In fact-"

Sam cut me off. "I was hoping you'd know car girl. Kinda thought it looked like your birthmark, just smaller."

"Yeah…" I touched my chest, where the same symbol stood out against my tan skin, in translucent, scar-like lines. It had been there since birth, stretching across my whole chest and from my collarbone to the dip of my cleavage. Cal said my mom had one just like it, only smaller and on the outside of her thigh. "Enough about weird little faces! I thought we were here to wash your car."

"You're the one taking a nap in the driver's seat." Sam held out a bucket and rag. "I call the hose."

"Oooh." I gave him the pinchy fingers at him and narrowed my eyes. "I hate you."

"I love you too, now out."

Now, I knew Sam was weird, but I had no idea his car would be just as weird. Throughout the entire wash, it would shudder when we hit a certain spot, the radio would fizzle on and off with random songs playing. And I noticed the car also grew hot at certain times, and steam seemed to come out from under the hood.

No doubt about it, this Camaro is different.

Finally, Sam's car was dirt and dust free at least. Ron wouldn't let us near the car wax and there wasn't much we could do about the dents and scratches without my tools, but, hey, it was clean.

Sam sent an evaluation look my way. "Are you wearing that to the lake?" I glanced down at my dirt-spotted, grease stained, suds-covered, all around soaked pair of overall-shorts and camisole.

"Ummm, no?" I shrugged

"Harle!" He threw his hands in the air. "Even you have to admit you can't go to a party like that."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Yes Mom." The two of us headed upstairs, separating on the landing, going to our own rooms. I spent the night so much, Ron and Judy decided to just make one of the guest rooms mine. Connecting bathroom and all. Today, I put them both to good use.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's chapter two of Spark of Hope and I wanna thank athleanaprime21 and Zombiegirl203 for their reviews of chapter one! Enjoy!**_

_** -Aysu**_

Freshly washed, I had to drag myself from under the fall of hot water, and dressed in a midriff exposing, fall off the shoulders peasant top and a pair of Daisy Dukes, I made my way to Sam's room. Watching him get ready was always funny.

He ran from his bathroom, to his computer showing his eBay page, back to his bathroom, then to his dog. I sat on the bed, one leg tucked underneath me, the other hanging off the side. "Okay, I know you get wasted on these things, but no more pissing on people's beds or you're sleeping outside." Sam gave the Chihuahua his pain pills before looking to me.

"That dog is such a crackhead. You ready?"

"Let's go."

I held out my hand, palm up. "Key's first."

"Ron, this one's uneven."

"Yes dear."

"And this one's wobbly!"

"I'll get right on that hon."

We could hear Sam's parents arguing outside before we even hit the kitchen. But it's such a loving arguing, if that makes any sense.

I opened the back door, stepping through, Sam following. Mojo made a quick dash to his dog/bird-house while Sam made a beeline to the Camaro.

"Sam! I built my path for a reason. So if you could go from my grass to my path, that'd be nice." Ron does not like footprints on his grass.

"It's family grass Dad. And Mom, I can't…I can't take this anymore. You're putting girl jewelry on a boy dog!"

"That's his bling Sam." I added my two cents into the mix.

"Not helping."

"Oh hello Harlequin! Are you staying the night dear?" Judy waved from across the lawn. I waved back, stepping from the porch and onto the path.

"No, Sammy's going to drive me home after the party."

"Okie-dokie! Sam!" She called to her retreating son's back. "I want you home by eleven!"

I hopped in the driver's side and buckled up, the buckle strangely tightening. Almost like a hug. Huh, strange. Sam got in the other side, still grumbling over not being able to drive.

Time to see how this baby flies.

I floored it out of the driveway, leaving a big, black cloud of exhaust in my wake. Ron is so cheap.

Ten minutes later, Miles was in the car, and we were on our way to the lake.

We were rounding the last bend in the road, pulling up to the lake when Miles opened his big mouth. "Are you sure we're invited to this party?"

"Yes, we're invited to the party." Sam sighed.

I rolled my eyes and ran my thumb over the smooth leather of the steering wheel, trying to keep calm. It was the tenth time he's asked that question. "Miles, it's public property. It's not like they can kick us out."

I shut off the engine then, climbing out of the car. The boys quickly followed and I threw Sam the keys over the roof.

"Oh God. There's Mikaela. How do I look? Am I good?" I looked Sam over and nodded.

Miles nodded as well. "Yeah, you're good."

"Okay. Don't do anything weird guys. Be cool." I gave Sam a look, hands on hips. He didn't see. Or at least pretended not to. Because I was the weird one here. Right.

And wherever Mikaela goes, her jock is sure to follow

Trent was there with his jock poise, Mikaela leaning on his back, surrounding Trent's blue Jeep.

"Hey bro, that car…it's nice…" Trent scoffed

"Don't insult the Camaro Trent. He's sensitive."

"Well, if it isn't the wannabe-Mikaela." Mikaela lightly slapped his shoulder. He only shrugged it off. "What are you guys doing here?"

I would have turned heel and left right then, but I didn't want to give Trent that satisfaction. Comparing me to my housemate, the jerk. And only because we look similar, but that's what happens when you live with someone for 17 years.

Sam fumbled for a response as Miles decided now was the perfect time to climb the tree next to us. I leaned on Sam's shoulder, giving some silent support. "Umm, we're here…we're here to climb this tree."

"Yeah, right. And…and that looks really fun." Trent seemed a little confused. Probably a few too many footballs to the head. "Hey aren't you the guy who tried out for the team last year?"

Oooh, low blow. I remembered that tryout. Sammy got knocked flat on his ass by no less than ten footballers. Ouch. They had to call Judy to come and pick him up. Of course she freaked out and took us directly to the doctors.

"No no no. That was research. For my book I'm writing. You know, pop up pictures, colouring pages. Real fun. Fun. You guys would love it." Way to go Sam.

"Sam, this party blows." I whined. I had enough of Trent's thick-headedness. "Let's go."

Sam nodded. We wrestled Miles out of the tree and headed back to the Camaro. I turned back once to see Mikaela and Trent fighting. She probably wanted to drive again. Whatever is way about, Mikaela lost and started walking in the direction of our house.

Sam leaned against the hood, watching Mikaela walk away, as I hopped in the backseat and Miles dived in through the window. I hit him upside the head then settled back into my seat again. "It's called a door, nimrod. Use it next time."

Just then the radio randomly came on again. ***Who's gonna drive you home…?***

"Dude, what's wrong with your radio?" Miles is an idiot.

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight…"

"What? No! She's an evil jock concubine!"

"She lives ten miles from here." Sam gave Miles the puppy dog eyes.

"You know, if I weren't your best friend, knowing where she lives would be creepy." I leaned up between the front seats.

"Let her hitchhike!"

"You gotta get out of my car Miles."

"Bros before hoes man! Put in the back with Harle. I'll be quiet."

"Oh hell no! This is my relaxation spot." To prove my point, I kicked off my shoes, brought my feet up, and stretched out. The whole backseat grew warm and started vibrating again. It was actually quite comfortable.

"You have to get out of my car man. I have to drive Harle home anyway. Get out." Sam started the car up and gave Miles the puppy dog eyes again. It worked.

After much grumbling Miles was out and Sam was driving after the girl of his dreams.

"Mikaela! It's Sam…Witwicky." I kicked the back of his seat, then immediately patted the spot next to my head and whispered 'sorry'. Didn't want him to get the wrong idea. "And Harle! So, I was wondering if I could ride you home?" I buried my face in the seat and groaned. "I mean drive! Drive you home. Drive you and Harle…in my car…to your house…"

Nice save Sam. Nice save.

Mikaela thought the offer over before shaking her head and getting in the car. "Well, if you're already driving Harle anyway…"

From that point on Sam tried his hardest to impress the girl next to him. It went from trying to drive like a 'cool' guy to using the disco ball he hung from the rearview mirror to show off his muscles.

Plus, he must have taken the long way, considering the fact that we somehow ended up rolling through the desert.

Of course that meant it was the perfect time for the car to break down.

Sam started freaking out, continuously turning the key and even going so far as to kick the radio for playing 'Sexual Healing'.

Mikaela rolled her eyes and pulled her hair up. "Pop the hood."

Sam pulled the trigger to unlatch the hood, then began kicking the radio again.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Sam, stop abusing your car and follow the girl." I near-about pushed him out so I could climb out as well.

"Whoa, nice headers. You've got a high-rise double pump carburetor." Well, she was finally impressed…with the car…

Sam looked confused. He's not fluent in car speak and big words tend to rattle him. "It squirts the fuel in so you can go faster." Sam sent a glare my way.

"It looks like your distributer cap's a little loose." Mikaela reached in under the hood and tightened said cap. I saw Sam biting his hand out of the corner of my eye.

"You…you know cars? I never would have guessed."

I almost slapped him into the next year. "We were raised by the same man dumbass."

Mikaela smiled. "My dad was a real grease monkey. Taught Harle and I everything he knew. We could take it all apart, clean it, put it back together..."

"Blindfolded if you wanted."

"We did try that once, didn't we?"

Sam nodded. "Oh, well, I'm cool with girls, females, working on my engine." I would hope so, all the times I've fixed things for the Witwicky household. Mechanical or not. I hopped back in the Camaro and stretched out again, hopeful we would be leaving soon.

"You wanna fire it up for me?"

Sam turned the keys, but the car didn't start. That was weird. Nothing was wrong with the engine, and it had gas. That's it, this car had attitude.

It didn't take that many failed starts for Mikaela to leave, intent on walking again. "I'll see you at the house Harle. Sam…thanks for the ride."

"No, no, no, no! Come on damnit, start. Please, you gotta work with me." Sam went crazy trying to start the car.

I covered my head with my hands. "Mister, if you don't start and I have to walk all the way into town to get a truck and tow your ass, I am _not_ going to be a very happy camper." I mumbled under my breath. Don't want Sam thinking I was crazier then I already am.

***Baby come back!*** See? Attitude.

Sam quickly jumped out and shut the hood, screaming at Mikaela to wait.

She did, and we were on our merry way again. The rest of the ride was uneventful. No more breakdowns, no more random songs. At least as far as I can tell. I don't know, I fell asleep when we were still in the desert.

It was dark when we pulled up to Mikaela's and my house and Sam shook me awake.

"Well this was fun. Thanks again and um…night, I guess." Mikaela climbed out, I yawned and followed.

"Night Mikaela, Harle."

"I'll see you tomorrow Sam." The poor boy left fast enough after that.

"Your friends are weird Harle."

I shrugged and crossed my arms. "I know, but what can you do? I'm gonna go to the junkyard, don't wait up."

Mikaela walked away, up the path. "I never do!" She called over her shoulder.

I stuck my tongue out at her retreating back.


	3. Chapter 3

Half an hour later I had changed into a sturdy pair of boots, jeans, and Superfamily t-shirt and was parking my 1967 Impala just inside the junkyard gate.

The junkyard is a wonderful place at night. Okay, so it's still smelly, still dirty, there's still grease around every corner, and dogs pop up out of nowhere, but you can get free parts if you know the right people. It's like knowing the owner of Wal-Mart and him/her letting you freebe shop at two in the morning.

I made a quick pit stop at Zeus and Hades doghouse first, giving the German Shepherd and Rottweiler a big, meaty bone a piece. They descended upon the bones in a frenzy: Brad doesn't give them very many treats. It took a while to get these dogs to trust me, when I first started coming here, Brad had to go everywhere with me until they learned I was a friend.

But now they love me, and I love them. They're really a sweet tempered pair, just don't go on their territory.

I gave them each one last good pat and left to start my search.

Most nights I came here I could find a few hubcaps and headlights, maybe a fully intact windshield, but tonight I was really luck. I found a brand-new battery, which my multimeater said was still good, a Mercedes engine, and four good tires, rims included.

I hauled my treasure back to my car and loaded it all into the trunk.

Treasure. I actually said treasure. I sound like a pirate. A junkyard pirate.

I slapped my hands on my jeans to dislodge most of the dirt, and headed back in for more.

An engine interrupted my second go through. It was a good sounding engine, not something you'd find in a junkyard. In fact, I know that engine. I looked around.

Heading further into the junkyard was…Sam's car? And without Sam? Without anybody actually. What the hell?

"Harle!" I turned to where the voice originated, to see Sam tossing his bike to the ground. He ran up to me, spazzing. "Have you seen my car come through here? Someone stole it! Please tell me you've seen it."

"Yeah, but Sam-"

"Thank God." He sighed. "Is he still here? The police are on their way."

A mechanical clicking and whirling interrupted us. We both jumped and spun around. Standing on a high rise was a huge black and yellow being. It looked like a giant robot. Blunderbore's toy come to life down the beanstalk.

The robot turned its face? To the sky, lifted an arm and shown a light into the stars. The same symbol from the Camaro's steering wheel and my chest was in the center of the bean.

Sam dived behind a pile of tires, hissing at me to move. I couldn't. I was too enthralled by the mechanical structure in front of me. Finally, Sam grabbed my hand and dragged me down beside him. Crouching down, Sam took out his phone, set it to record, and started fast-talking. I almost needed subtitles to understand him. "Our names are Sam Witwicky and Harlequin Prime." The phone flashed to show me peaking over the tires. "Whoever finds this, my car is alive." Queue image of robot. "Mom, Dad, I love you-"

"Hi Ron! Hi Judy!"

"The Busty Beauties under my bed aren't mine. I'm holding them for Miles."

"Liar." I slid down to sit on my butt, legs stretched out before me.

"Okay, that's not true. Uncle Charles gave them to me. Mojo, I love you."

"Crackhead dog." Sam glared at me. "Why are your last words to your dog?"

"They're not. These are my last words." Sam grabbed my hand and stood up. "My last words are to you. Come on." We carefully crept out from behind the tires, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Unfortunately for us, all the racket made between us and the robot woke the dogs up, and they're meaty bones weren't so meaty anymore. They started growling, and Sam, the idiot, ran.

Yes Sam, run from the angry junkyard dogs, when they don't know you, and you're in their house. I should probably run too…

Zeus and Hades chased us all through the junkyard, around, and sometimes even over, the piles of trash, further and further away from the Camaro. I grew more and more apprehensive the further we got from the robot. Almost as if he, was it a he?, was safe and trouble awaited us where we were going.

I ripped my hand from Sam's grip and started running backwards. Maybe I could talk some sense into the dogs. "Zeus! Hades! It's me you nutsy muttsies! Harle! You know me!" It didn't work. If anything, they ran faster.

Sam and I darted into a dome-shaped building, climbing onto the oil drums stacked in the center, the dogs still hot on our trail.

Sam kept screaming "Good dog! Good dog!" over and over, flailing his arms and kicking his feet like he could push Zeus and Hades away. I had one hand wrapped in the back of his belt, trying to keep us both out of reach on the snapping teeth. I was losing hope by the growl.

I was starting to think we would have to make another mad dash for freedom and pray to live when Sam's car…robot…came crashing through the door, leaving a mice sized hole behind. Great, more scratches to fix.

He circled the drums, honking the revving the engine, successfully scaring Zeus and Hades off. We have to move quick now, they'll be back.

"Please don't kill us!" Sam turned to keep the Camaro in his sight. "We're sorry! Here, you can have the keys! I don't want them." He threw the keys in the general direction of the car.

"Sam!" I screamed, still trying to keep my balance. "The car drives itself! I don't think the keys matter very much!"

Sam grabbed me and bailed. "Not the time to be technical Harle!" We ran through the newly made hole and tried to find the gate. We didn't see the dogs again, thank the Goddess, but we did find the cops Sam called in.

At least this car had a driver.

"Oh thank God you're here!" Sam gasped out. I panted. Running that much does not agree with us apparently.

"Freeze! Hands in the air!" The cops trained their guns on us. Well damn. I think I preferred the living Camaro.

Not in a hurry to get shot, we slowly raised our hand into the air. But Sam also had to open his mouth. "No, wait! The guy…the guy is back there. I'm the one who called you!"

"Shut up!" The bigger cop yelled. "Put your head on the hood!"

Sam and I cautiously approached the car. I was eyeing the guns and Sam just looked exasperated.

"Now!"

"Okay, okay…" I muttered, gently lowering my head. Sam straight-up dropped his head on the hood. That was gonna hurt. I could feel and hear the cops clicking the handcuffs in place. They even took my safety pins in the pat-down.

I was so not making it home tonight.

Good thing Mikaela didn't wait up.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry this one's a little late! My muse just up and left me, but she's back and I'm on a roll again. Thanks for all the favorites and reviews! This one's long, so be warned.**_

_** -Aysu**_

The end of the night was nowhere near as fun as the beginning. As if having Sam and I put through the whole criminal check-in, keeping us in a highly cold and uncomfortable holding cell, and calling Ron at 3 am to come pick us up wasn't enough, the officers of the law also had to stick us with this deranged, stick up his ass, nose almost horizontal detective. Who looked, and acted, like he thought we were on drugs.

Idiot.

"It just stood up." Sam explained, or tried to.

Pretty sure the cop wrote us out to be crazy. "It just stood up?"

I snapped. It was the fifth time someone said 'It stood up.' I couldn't take it anymore. "Yes! The car grew legs and stood on its own two feet! We've explained this already next question." Sam, Ron, and the cop all looked at me.

"Wow. That's neat. Okay. Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy." He held out two plastic containers and napkins.

Sam reached for one of the jars while I eyed mine with distaste. I was not touching that thing. No matter how much you pay me in car parts.

Mr. Ass, as I dubbed him, shook the jar in my face. I grimaced. "What are you rolling sweetheart? Huh? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce on the street corners?"

I think Sam could see how close I was to losing it, looking at the way he came to my defense. "Harle's not on any drugs. And neither am I."

"Really? What's these then?" He caught a pill bottle, which looked like it was aimed at his head. Guess we aren't the only ones annoyed by Mr. Ass. "Mojo. Is that the new thing with the kids? A little bit of Mo-jo?"

"That's for Sam's dog. It's pain medication for his leg." I rolled my eyes. They were going to get stuck like that if this keeps up.

"You know," Ron held his hands about a foot apart. "a Chihuahua. Tiny dog."

Then the idiot decides to pull his jacket to the side, rebelling his 9 mm. The gun on his side drew both of our gazes.

"You eyeballing my piece?" Mr. Ass leaned forward, going from personal bubble invader to full on 'I wanna be a conjoined twin with you' mode. "You two wanna go? Huh? Do something. I dare you."

Oh, I would do something alright. Too bad Sam put a restraining hand on my arm. He glanced between me and the cop, then leaned forward as much as he could without bumping noses. "Are you on drugs?" He whispered.

"It's the only way a cop can be this stupid." I muttered. "On drugs or constantly high."

I guess the police thought we were too much trouble this early in the morning or they were just tired of asking a bunch of teenagers the same questions. They let us go, and since it was 6 am and my car was still at the junkyard, Ron let me tag along to the Witwicky house.

Where Sam and I promptly snuggled under our respective covers and let darkness take us.

I wasn't up and moving again until six in the afternoon; when I crash, I _crash. _Hard. I made my way downstairs and walked into the kitchen to find Sam already up and drinking milk from the carton.

Mojo sat at Sam's feet, barking his ears off. "Mojo, stop with the barking. Please."

"What is he barking at anyway?" I asked and scratched my head, yawning.

"I don't know. Something outside. By the way, Brad brought your car back earlier. It's in the driveway."

"Sweet!" I ran over to the window. I had to rub my eyes when I got there, to make sure I actually woke up and wasn't still dreaming. The Camaro was just pulling up under the window. "Uh...Sam?"

Sam wandered over to where I was leaning out the window. As soon as he saw the car, he dropped the milk , which was still open, and grabbed his phone. "Miles. Listen to me." He pulled me away from the window. "My car stole itself." Now he had Mojo. "Satan's Camaro. It's _stalking_ me."

I tried to head back to the window. "Sam, I don't think he's going to hurt us."

"No. Harle, no fraternizing with the enemy. Come on." He handed me his old skateboard. "We gotta get out of here." Then he grabbed his mother's bide. I guess Brad didn't bring Sam's bike back with my car.

` Wait, my car!

Why the hell were we about to set out on a bike and skateboard when my car was right there?

"Hurry up Harle!" Too bad Sam was already out the front door… I guess I should go with him.

We high-tailed it down the street, trying, unsuccessfully might I add, to get away from the car tailgating us.

It followed us all the way into town. I don't know how it kept up with us in all the traffic, but hey, robot. The chase was going well, until Sam flipped the bike, right in front of Mikaela. Nice.

"Oh my God Sam! Are you okay? Harle? What are you doing?"

I winced at the boy on the ground and shrugged. "We're being chased by Sam's car."

Sam groaned. "No. I'm not okay. I think I'm losing my mind a little bit." He picked himself and the bike off the ground and set off again. This kid could peddle dammit! I quickly followed.

We made it a broken down road under the bridge. Not the best place to relay on balance and wheels. Sam was steady freaking out and his paranoia was starting to leak over to me. I think I even saw a police car joining the parade we had going on.

The two of us pulled over behind an old towncar. I was about to ditch the skateboard when Sam gave me a look. Apparently, we had to be prepared for anything. Ditching included.

Everything was quiet. Too quiet… Okay, nope, that was corny. Moving on. The Camaro had disappeared, for the moment. Then again, it was an old car hiding in a lot of old cars. Sam and I glanced at each other, both of us breathing hard form the chase.

"Oh great." Sam sighed. "The cops are here." I followed this gaze. Pulling under the bridge was a police cruiser. Huh, I guess I was right about them trailing us.

Somehow I don't like the fact that police knew where we were. Nor do I like that 'To punish and enslave' logo on the side of the car. Was that supposed to be there?

Sam raced for the police, intent on getting their help. I opted to stay by the Lincoln. The cop driving slammed his door open, right as Sam rode within striking distance, knocking him clean off Judy's bike.

But, of course, nothing fazes the all-mighty Sam Witwicky. He got right back up and banged on the hood. "Listen to me!"

"Sam…" I was not getting good feelings from my spidey-senses.

"Look. We…we were followed here on my mother's bike. Harle and I. Basically chased in all honesty."

"Sam, I don't think-"

He waved me off. "It's alright Harle. I've got this." Turning back to the cops, he pounded the hood again. Probably not the best idea. "My car is here and it followed us! So…so get out of the car!"

"Sam!" I screamed. The cop had suddenly hit the gas, causing the car to lurch forward and Sam to fall over backwards. But the car kept coming. "No! Stop!" I ran to my best friend, trying to help him up before we were both killed by this crazy cop.

That is, until he booty-bumped me and I fell too.

The cop continued to creep forward and we continued to scramble backwards until our backs were flush with a mixture of boxes and chairs.

Then the crazy thing happened.

Oh, who am I kidding? My whole life has been crazy…

Once he had us cornered, the headlights…extended…from the front of the car. And they looked pretty sharp.

It's officially freak out time. "What do you want from us!?"

The Mustang transformed, and did _not_ look as friendly as Sam's Camaro. Why the _hell_ are all these robotic cars attracted to Sam like moths to a flame?

We ran.

It chased.

"Oh God! Oh shit! Shit, shit, shit! Why'd you make it angry Harle?"

"It's not like I meant to! When seemingly normal cars start coming alive left and right, I want answers!"

The robot decided to interrupt our not-so-well-timed argument by kicking out it's foot, is it even called a foot?, and sending us flying. Sam landed on a car, breaking through the windshield, while I, being lighter, flew farther and had the grace of becoming friends with a gang of shopping carts.

The robot went after Sam. Told you, moths to a flame. "Are you username LadiesMan217?"

Sam groaned. I bet that windshield hurt. "I don't…what are you talking about?"

"Are you username LadiesMan217?!" Robostang slammed a huge fist into the ground right next to Sam's head. "Sam! I think you should answer him!" I assumed it was a him anyway. Built like a him…

"Yeah! Yeah, LadiesMan. That's me."

"Where is eBay item 21153? Where are the glasses?" He smashed his fist again. This robot was not a patient fellow.

I struggled to free myself from my wire filled Hell. "I knew that stupid eBay page was gonna get you in trouble Sam!"

"I'm sorry, okay!" Sam bailed, running over the Cadillac. That's when Robostang got really mad. He really should go to counseling for that. Sam pulled me out of the shopping carts death grip and we ran. Out from under the bridge and into the light. Nothing bad happens in the light, right? If only. Plus, Mikaela rode her moped right into the shadows and Sam had to be the hero.

"Stop!" He yelled.

I guess I might as well help. "Get back!"

He tackled her to the ground. That had to hurt, but helmets were involved. Safety first. I stopped beside them, hands on knees, catching my breath. Too much exercise, damnit!

"What is your problem Sam!?" I wonder if most damsels got mad at their heroes. Then again, most heroes didn't crash their damsel's mopeds.

Sam panted, flabbergasted. So much unrequited hero work. "There's a monster right there! It attacked me and Harle!" He pointed over my shoulder.

My gaze followed the line of his arm. "And here he comes! Time to move people!"

"You gotta run Mikaela. You gotta get up and run. Come on!"

Just then the Camarobot came out of nowhere and knocked Robostangs legs right out from under him, leaving him to fall on his metallic arse. Serves him right, launching those eyeball knives at us. Camarobot stopped in front of us and popped open the passenger door.

Mikaela screamed a nice horror movie scream. "What is that thing!?"

"A car. It's Sam's car, the Camarobot. You have to get in the car Mikaela. Preferably before Robostang gets his feet back under him."

"I don't want to."

"Mikaela." Sam grabbed hold of her shoulders and looked into her eyes. It would have been a touching moment if it wasn't for the, oh I don't know, GIANT EVIL ROBOT trying to _kill_ us! "You have to get in. Trust us. Trust me!"

She nodded.

"Good! Now go!" I pushed the two towards the car. "Go, go, go!" I dived in after them

Camarobot took off, Robostang quickly transforming back into the cruiser and following.

Not good…

We raced through the town, Sam and Mikaela screaming. I was not screaming…out loud…it was all in my head…lies, all lies. I was screaming like a baby too.

Mikaela was not helping the calm down factor with her repeats of "We're going to die!" either.

"No we're not!" I defended the Camarobot; he did save us after all. "This car is a kick ass driver!" Well he was, until he crashed through an old warehouse window. See if I compliment you again.

"We're going to die!"

"Mikaela!"

It was dark before we lost the cruiser, at least partially lost. The Camarobot backed into an out-of-the-way 'hole' while Robostang rolled right on by. We collectively let out a breath. The car even sagged in relief. In lieu of sagging though, he also locked the doors. Damn, he was smart, the little bugger.

"The car won't start. Why won't the car star-" I threw a hand over Sam's mouth.

"Shh…there's the cruiser."

Robostang moved slowly past our hiding spot, coming to a stop very near. The Camaro quietly rumbled to life. The cruiser revved its engine and I saw the backup lights come on.

"Oh shit…"

Camarobot flew out of there like a bat out of hell, barely missing Robostang as is reversed.

The chase was on again.

Or not…

Not ten yards away, Camarobot slid to a stop, popped the latch, kinda, but not really, maybe just a bit, threw us out, and transformed.

Damn, that was hot.

He stood in front of us and deflected Robostang as he transformed and charged. The three of us duck-and-covered when medal hit medal.

I looked up at a clink/whirling sound. Robostang had what looked to be one of his rims in his hands, but instead of nice safe rubber surrounding it, this rim just so happened to be covered in very long, very sharp, very shinny spikes. That spun.

To make matters worse, a tinier robot jumped out of Robostang's chest. So while Robostang and Camarobot went at each other's throats, Robo Jr came after us. Great. Just great.

We ran of course. Do you realize how hard is it to run away from a tiny evil robot while trying not to get squished by two giant, battle royaleing robots? Let's just say I am not going to be the one to pay for that power line. No sir-i-bob. Not me.

Turns out RJ is faster than we originally thought. It grabbed Sam's leg, bringing him down. Mikaela ran off in a different direction and I tried to help Sam without becoming mincemeat myself.

"Oh God. It's got me. Save yourself Harle!" Sam scrambled away, but RJ was not letting go.

I also refused to let go. "Sam! Take off your pants!"

"Harle, you're like a sister to me! Please don't go there!"

"Ewww!" I was so shocked that that particular idea popped in his head that I let go of him for a split second. "Sam! He has a hold of your jeans idjit. Take them off!"

My plan worked and we ran faster. Until the hill came along. Sam and I fell, rolling down to the fence. Talk about an easy meal.

RJ attacked. Sam and I held him off best we could. Thank the Goddess for Mikaela. She came back from who-knows-where with a handsaw and an attitude.

She hacked at the nasty, Sam cheering her on.

"Not so tough without a head, are you?" I mocked. Sam kicked RJ's beheadedness clear across the plant.

We looked around for the other two robots, but everything was quiet. We glanced at each other then simultaneously ran back up the hill.

Camarobot stood victorious. Robostang was nowhere to be found.

"What is that?" Mikaela whispered, eyes wide.

"It's a robot…" Sam said.

"A super advanced robot…" I added.

"It's probably Japanese."

"Sam, it is so not Japanese."

Camarobot stepped forward, hands on his hips. He was stocky for a robot. Would make a very muscled human. Major ripped. Okay, I did _not _just think that…

Sam walked forward to meet him. "What are you doing?" Mikaela hissed.

"If he was gonna hurt us he wouldn't have saved us, what three?, times now." I followed Sam.

"Okay, great. Harle speaks robot. They just had a giant droid death match!"

"I think it wants something from me." Gee, what gave you that idea Sammy? "The other one was talking about my eBay page."

I came closer. "Can you talk?"

***XM Satellite Radio…Digital Cable brings you…Columbia broadcasting system…***

Sam's mouth dropped. "You talk through the radio?"

***Thank you, you're beautiful!* **Camarobot clapped and pointed at us. ***You're wonderful, you're wonderful.***

"So what was that last night? With the midnight joyride?"

My eyes narrowed. "I'll have you know we got arrested for that."

***Message from Starfleet, Captain…Angels will rain down like visitors from Heaven! Hallelujah!***

"What are you, like, an alien or something?" Mikaela seemed to be warming up to him.

Camarobot nodded and transformed. ***Any more questions?*** The door opened.

I immediately hopped in and scooted over to the driver's side.

"He wants us to get in the car."

"And go where?"

"Come one Mikaela." I leaned over the center consol. "50 years from now don't you want to say you had the guts to get in the car?"

She looked at Sam, Sam gazed back. I could see when the decision clicked. They lunged for the car and Camarobot took off.

We pulled over to grab Sam's pants and Mikaela's purse, and then we were on the road again.

It wasn't a very comfortable ride. Mikaela, for some reason, refused to get in the back, instead opting to sit on the center consol. Something about a quick getaway if the Camaro turns on us.

"You know," Sam said, "that's not very safe. Maybe…maybe you should come sit on my lap, Mikaela"

"Why?"

"Well, I doubt Harle wants you in her lap and I have the other seatbelt. Safety first right?"

I dropped my head on the steering wheel. He did not just say that right? I'm hallucinating. I have to be hallucinating.

But then Mikaela actually moved over and Sam buckled them in. Okay, not hallucinating, Sam's just gone nuts and dragged my housemate along.

We entered a tunnel, the lights illuminating each of use. Mikaela looked thoughtful. "What I don't get is if this car is some high tech robot, why does it turn back into this piece of crap Camaro?"

Camarobot screeched to a halt, the cars behind honking at the abrupt delay. The doors flew open and we were forced out onto the pavement, then Camarobot just drove off. And left us there.

"Oh great. 4,ooo dollars just drove off." Sam looked about ready to pull out his hair. "That car is _sensitive_!" A quiet purr interrupted Sam's rant. The three of us whipped around to see a 2007 Camaro glide to a stop right in front of us.

"Camarobot?" It revved.

"Oh…"

"My…"

"God…"

"Sam!" I squealed. "Your car is hot!" We all ran to the car and slid in. If I thought the leather was like butter before, it was Aloe Vera now. You sank right in. I don't think I could ever get out.

We drove to the museum and parked. Mikaela, Sam, and I climbed out, looking around. "What are we here for?" Sam asked.

***E.T. phone home*** Camarobot pointed to the sky.

We looked up. "There are more of you coming?" Four fireballs were shooting through the clouds. One landed close to the museum, we ran to investigate.

The ball transformed into another robot, smaller and skinner than Camarobot and Robostang. The 'car' must make up its armor and right now it was basically naked. The new robot ran off when Camarobot honked. We raced back to him.

"Take us to your leader Camarobot!"

_**Holy crap! Seven pages! I didn't even realize it was this long until I got to the stopping point I wanted and looked back. I couldn't find any good breaking points so I just left it. Sorry. I promise no more giant chapters!**_

_** -Aysu**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hehe. I know I said no more big chapters, but it's so hard to catch myself. I just start writing and don't realize how much I've written until it's too late. Oh well. Thanks for all the reviews, keep it up! And be prepared, this chapter comes with a really big twist!**_

_** -Aysu**_

This ride was moderately short compared to the last few. We barely went a mile before turning into an alleyway between a few of the taller buildings in town.

The Camarobot stopped halfway down and unlocked the door. We took that as a sign to get out, coming to stand in front of the car.

A few minutes later, the silence was broken by multiple engines. Pulling in from the other end of the alley was a Search and Rescue Hummer, a darker yellow then Camarobot, a beautiful silver Pontiac Solstice, a GMC Topkick I nearly missed because it blended into the shadows so well. The last to make an appearance was a Peterbilt Semi, painted a royal blue with flame detailing on the hood. That we got to see extremely well, seeing as he stopped inches from our faces, forcing us to back into Camarobot.

How am I going to give all these guys names? I'm running out of variations of 'robot'.

The Peterbilt transformed, taking longer than Camarobot and Robostang, and stood at at least 36 feet tall by the time all the different parts stopped shifting and spinning. All the other vehicles took big boys example and transformed as well.

Then big boy kneeled down and got all in our faces again. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?"

"They know your name." Mikaela breathed.

"Sam," I looked at all the robots surrounding us, "no more internet for you."

Sam gave me a look. "Yeah. That's me."

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

The rescue hummer butted it. "But you can call us Autobots."

I raised my hand. "Harlequin Prime." Was that a stiffening of big boy's shoulders? "That's Mikaela Banes." I pointed to my housemate."

"What's cracking little bitches?" The Solstice did a flip, landing on the, non-Autobot, car behind him. He did not just us bitches. I saw Mikaela's eye twitch at the wording as well.

"My first lieutenant, Designation Jazz."

"How? Where did he learn to talk like that?"

If a robot could look annoyed, it was Optimus' face right now. "We searched the World Wide Web." He swung a huge arm to the side, turning our attentions to the rescue hummer. "My medical officer, Ratchet."

Ratchet sniffed the air. I didn't know robots could breathe, let along sniff. "The boys pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with the female." The can sniff out _pheromone_ levels. Bloodhound robot, great.

Then his words actually made it into my brain. I burst out laughing. Sam and Mikaela scooted away from each other, looking extremely awkward and uncomfortable. It made me laugh even more.

"And you have a tang about you. Something not completely human. But I'd have to run some tests to be sure." Well there went my laughter. What the _hell_ does that mean? Of course I'm human!

Optimus then gestured to the Topkick. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide." Ironhide's arm twisted and changed until some very badass firepower was pointed in our direction. All three of us gulped simultaneously. I think Sam even peed his pants.

"You feeling lucky punk?"

"Easy, Ironhide."

"I just wanted to show them my canons." He sounded put out, like a puppy begging for table scraps. I snorted. I didn't mean too, but I did. It was just so _cute_.

"And you know your guardian, BumbleBee." So Camarobot is really BumbleBee. He pulled a few boxing movies, punching invisible enemies.

***Check on the rep yep second to none.***

"So you're my guardian huh?"

A red light shot out towards BumbleBee, directed at his throat. "His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them…" BumbleBee coughed.

I looked at each of the Autobots, eyes staying on the Camaro. "This makes that car wash look really perverted now…" Oops, that wasn't supposed to come out. Stupid brain-to-mouth filter breakdown.

BumbleBee looked smug, another song coming through his radio. ***Baby I like it! I-i-I like it!*** Oh my Goddess, we did not just go down that path. My hand made contact with my face. I'm just not going to talk, ever again.

"Why are you here?" Mikaela looked up to Optimus.

"We are looking for the All Spark. We must find it before Megatron does."

"Mega-what?"

In response to Sam's question, Optimus touched a finger to the side of his head, blue lights shining to the pavement.

The ground fell away, with what looked like magma beneath. A few pieces broke off between Sam and Mikaela, splitting them apart. The entire section under me collapsed. I screamed, fearing falling far and fiery, before I was lifted into the air by the back of my shirt. I looked up to see Ironhide grinning, fingers pinched around my clothing. He settled me on his bed-sized hand. "Careful little one. It's not as safe as you'd think."

"Thanks." I turned back to the 'show', balancing on my hands and knees to look down.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just," Metal columns flew out of the cracks, creating a metallic war zone. "until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons." One mechanical being stood above all the rest, a spear positioned to throw at the bots below him.

"Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him." That Megatron was one creepy looking mugglehugger…

"My Grandfather."

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates." The scene turned to a frozen wasteland, a handful of men and a few dogs struggling to free an ice blocked ship. The dogs took off and started digging. The men followed and the ice started to break, Captain Witwicky, recognized by pictures in Sam's house, falling through.

"But Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. He accidentally activated Megatron's navigation system. The location of the Cube was etched on his glasses."

"How'd you know about the glasses?" Mikaela called out.

"eBay."

"…eBay…"

"Sam!" I screamed to him. "I am so deleting that account as soon as we get back to your house!"

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark," Ratchet added, "they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army."

Optimus stood to his full height. "And the human race will be extinguished. "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

Ratchet looked to me as Ironhide lowered me back to the ground. "But you hold the key to another cause entirely." He muttered. I just barely heard it 10 feet in the air. The others, humans that is, didn't hear a thing.

"Please tell me you have those glasses." Mikaela pleaded.

BumbleBee pulled in a small road near the Witwicky household, the rest of the Autobots quietly following. "Okay, I need you guys to stay here, and stay quiet." Sam instructed, getting out of 'Bee. Huh. 'Bee. That's cute, just like the car himself. Too adorable for words. Anywho, back on track. He pointed a finger at Mikaela and I, "Watch them." then disappeared.

"So…what now…?" I stood there and swung my arms back and forth. I could hear Sam babbling in the background. How do you 'keep an eye' on five alien robotic beings?

Optimus transformed and stepped over the fence. Not good.

"Wait!" Mikaela whispered-shouted, rushing after him. "Come back!" The other Autobots quickly followed their leaders lead.

Shit.

BumbleBee crouched by the corner of the house and peaked around it. I ran to him, shaking my head and arms flailing. I held my finger to my lips, the robot mimicking me, and pushed against his tall frame. Trying to get him out of sight. Thankfully, he moved.

Sam successfully distracted his dad, and came running back to us, flailing like I was not moments ago. "What are you doing? I told you to stay! Stay over there; people are going to see you!" Optimus circled the flailing boy, stepping on back and on the fountain.

"Oh, not the fountain!" I covered my eyes. Maybe it'll all go away if I cover my eyes.

"Sorry, my bad." No such luck.

Mojo came running out of the back door, to stop at Sam's feet. Sam, who rounded on the only girls of the group. "You two were supposed to watch them!"

"Have you ever tried babysitting 18 foot tall robots? They don't like listening to little 5'7" me!" I gestured between myself and the looming aliens.

Mikaela nodded. "They seem to be in a bit of a rush."

"Um Sam…" I pointed behind him. "I think you need to tame your crackhead dog. Now is not the time for male dominance issues."

Mojo now stood next to Ironhide, leg held poised in the air. Sam yelled 'No!' just as Mojo peed on Ironhide's foot. "Of the robot!"

Ironhide whipped his guns out, pointing them straight at my best friend holding his stupid dog. "You seem to have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?"

"No, no, Ironhide! He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua!" I may think he's a crackhead dog, but he's cute and I love his crackheadedness. "We love Chihuahuas, don't we?"

"He leaked lubricants all over my foot."

"He did?" I gave Sam a terrified look. Sam threw 'the finger' at Mojo. "Bad. Bad Mojo!"

Sam ran to the safety of his house. "Just go hide!"

'Go hide' must translate to 'truck stop' in Cybertronian, because as soon as the words left his lips, all the robots transformed and sat there.

Waiting

You better find those glasses quick Sam.

Optimus rolled over to my Impala and sat there a few seconds before throwing open his passenger's door. Me, being closest, figured it was an invitation to hop in. As soon as the door was closed, a series of clicks came through the speakers and Ratchet rumbled over.

"Harlequin-"

"Harle's good too."

"…Harle…who does this _car _belong to?"

My Impala? Well, Judy and Ron's car was in the garage so I guess he means my Impala. "It's mine. My Mom gave it to me, before she…before she left…"

"That is no ordinary Earth-vehicle Harle." Ratchet's voice came through Optimus' speakers. They must be some sort of com-link. Cool.

"What do you mean? It's just an old Impala. A classic, of course, but really, these things are popping up anywhere these day-"

"No Harle." Optimus said. "This is Fireblaze Prime. My sister. She left Cybertron during the war. She must have come to Earth and decided to stay. She always did like to explore new places…"

Optimus seemed to have trailed off into his memories, so Ratchet took over.

"This is the reason you are different from the other humans. The reason for that 'tang' surrounding you. Your Mother did not leave you; she changed into her alternate form and stayed that way."

"I…she…but why…here…never transformed…huh?" It's official, all the craziness in my life has reduced my brain to mush.

"She cannot transform," Optimus sounded sad, "because she is dead. This car is just a husk of her former body." Oh, yeah, sad. Now I was tearing up.

"So I'm one of you guys? But I'm not big…or a robot…or transformy…"

Ratchet continued. "That symbol on your chest is proof enough. It is the 'American flag' of the Autobots you could say. We each have one etched onto our skin in our holoforms, in different sizes and places.

"This has never happened before in Cybertronian recorded history. From what I can gather, I believe your Mother conceived and carried you in her holoforms. Resulting in your human appearance. I would like to study this further, but for now I will let the news sink in." the Hummer moved away.

I sat in Optimus a bit longer until speaking again. "So does this make you my uncle? Uncle Optimus?"

"If you wish it little spark. I would be glad to call you family."

"Yeah. That'd be nice. I'm…I'm gonna go…be…with my…Mom."

The door opened and I climbed out, we both had a lot to think about. I walked to my Impa-Mom, and climbed in. Sitting in the front seat, tears streaming down my face, I cracked. I screamed, and cried, and kicked, and slammed my hands against the dashboard.

I stopped when I heard a pop. Opening my eyes, I was surrounded by a soft blue light, originating from my Autobot symbol. I whipped my eyes and looked around. The center of the steering wheel had opened up, a miniature metal arm holding out and envelope. I took it and split the seat; it was addressed to me and the blue glow was enough to read by.

_**My Darling Harlequin, my lovely StarSearcher,**_

_**If you are reading this, than I am gone and the other Autobots have arrived. Only with them around would your spark have been able to sense this hiding place and open it. I came to Earth many years ago, hoping to help my brother win the war, and stop Megatron. But I was distracted. I met a man, Cal, and I loved him from the beginning. I was new to these human emotions and their intensity took me by surprise. I lost control and you were born. When I first held you, I knew I could not keep you, at least not for long. Somewhere deep in my spark I knew you would need a Cybertronian body, and unfortunately, Earth was in short supply. With no way of knowing when the other Autobots would arrive, and if they would even have a medical officer who would know what to do, I decided to leave you with your father, and his other daughter Mikaela. Your sister. I left a note, saying I couldn't care for you and to give you the Impala, me, when you were old enough. Then I transformed for the last time, to make sure you, my little sparkling, would have exactly what you needed when the time was right. Always know that I love you and we will see each other again one day. Be strong StarSearcher. Follow your dreams and your spark; they will lead you true through the universe.**_

A few tears hit the page, smudging the ink. I sniffed and stuffed the papers back in the envelope and slid it back in the tiny compartment. The steering wheel closed, the blue light faded. It was too much. An uncle, a mother, becoming a robot at some point in my future, driving around a dead body, an alien war, it was too much. I cleaned myself up and climbed out, headed for the Autobots. Optimus at least deserved to know.

They were no longer vehicles, but crowding the house. The yard was absolutely destroyed and the entire neighborhood's lights were out. What did they do?

Judy was gonna be pissed.

Optimus saw me and carefully lifted me to eye level.

"She did it for me. She died so I could live. Apparently I will need a robot body at some point, don't know when. But it was all for me…"

Optimus nodded "Fireblaze would have done anything to protect her sparkling."

"And she called me StarSearcher."

"That would have been your Cybertronian name. But, living on Earth, you would have needed a human name as well."

"Well I like it. Where did Mikaela go?"

"Inside to help Sam find the glasses." Optimus lifted me further, until I was flush with the window. I toppled into the empty room, and decided to head downstairs. Sam's room was more of a mess than usual, so I guess they already checked there. But first…I walked over to his computer and wiggled the mouse, bringing up his eBay page. I easily deleted it. No more random visitors from space thank you very much. We've had enough of that. I turned off the computer and left.

"Sam?" I walked into the kitchen to see said boy throwing things around in search for his backpack. "Have you found the glasses yet?"

He held them aloft. "Yes!" He crowed. "Now we have to get them to Opti-were you crying Harle?"

"No!...Yes…I'll tell you later."

Mikaela joined us in the kitchen. "Your Mom's really nice."

Change of topic, good. That's good. "Don't you just love her.?"

"I want you two to distract my parents. I'll take the glasses to Optimus."

"Ronald Wikity?" We heard from the living room. Who is here at 11:30 at night. And who can't even pronounce the household name?

We ran into the room, a bunch of suit wearing men man-handling Ron and Judy. The man closet to Judy looked to us. "Is your name Sam?"

"Yeah."

"You need to come with us." The man came towards us and Judy went full blown mama bear.

"You are not taking my son anywhere mister." Mojo barked.

Another man approached Mr. Thinks-He's-In-Charge. Handing him some weird device he said "I think direct contact." Mr. THIC looked shocked.

"Son? Step forward please." He frisked Sam with the device, causing it to beep like crazy. His eyes widened and he frisked Mikaela with the same device. Beeps.

Next was me. The think beeped so much it started smoking and finally caught on fire. Mr. THIC dropped it and if eyes could get any wider, his surely did.

"Boys, bag them and tag them!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Um…oops…I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I'm really sorry, so no one kill me? Cool? I promise I'm working on the story again and if I keep up this pace, maybe it will be done soon. Then on to the sequel! Yay! Here is your new chapter, think of it as a New Year's present…**_

_** -Aysu**_

The men led us out of the house, cuffed mind you, and into different vans. Ron and Judy went to one van, Sam, Mikaela, and I squeezed into another. Even Mojo was led away by one of those dog collar/pole things. Like the terrible beastie he is.

"If you hurt my dog, you'll be sorry!" This of course riled Judy up even more.

The vans took off, passing the power plant and into the city. The start of the ride was silent, with Mr. THIC flipping around an evidence pack. It was a good two minutes before he talked again. Personal record, me thinks.

"So, LadiesMan201. That is your eBay username?"

"Uh, yeah, but it was a typo and I ran with it."

Mr. THIC held up Sam's phone and played back the video from last night, the first few sentences coming through the speakers.

"Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan." Ooh, Mikaela sounded pissed.

"Last night you told an officer your car transformed. Enlighten me."

Not good. "No. NO that was a misunderstanding. Sam's car was stolen last night."

"Really?"

"Yes, stolen from my home." Sam jumped in. "But it's okay now because it came back!"

A crazy laugh escaped from between Mikaela's lips. "Not on its own, because cars can't do that. That's crazy!" Mr. THIC laughed with her. Sam and I joined in as well.

"That's funny. Isn't that funny?" He turned to the driver then back to us. "What do you kids know about aliens, huh?"

"What'd you mean? Like E.T?"

"It's an urban legend."

"There are aliens in Toy Story. They squeak, and worship 'The Claw'."

"Enough sass! You see this? It's my I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge."

"He's just mad he has to get back to guarding the mall. Don't listen to him." Mikaela hissed.

"You! In the training bra; you don't want to mess with me. Especially with your Daddy's parole coming up."

"Parole? What parole?" Sam asked.

I ducted my head. "Well, you know those cars Cal taught us with? They weren't always his…"

"And he couldn't always get a babysitter. So he took us with him." Mikaela said.

Sam looked torn, like a kicked puppy. Like we just killed Mojo. It wasn't _that_ bad.

"And they both have the records to prove it." Okay, so maybe it was that bad, but it's not like we could help it!

Mr. THIC nodded his head. "Criminals are hot." He leered at Mikaela, well at Mikaela's breasts.

"Hello? Sexual harassment much?" I was not gonna stand how this guy was looking at my sister, no matter how newly acquired she may be. Now if only his attention wasn't on me.

"And then there's this one. To add to being a juvie, you're not even from this world, are you?"

"Pretty sure I am, Crazy. I was born in this town."

Mr. THIC narrowed his eyes. "Maybe so, but from the way my reader blew up, I'm assuming direct relations to the aliens."

I snorted. He was making himself sound crazier and crazier, even though his words rang with truth.

"But is that the only secret you're keeping?" He grinned at my shocked expression. "Oh yes. Each one of you got a little background check. Did you know your mother listed your father on your birth certificate?"

"Now's not really-"

"And you have a sister too I hear. Very nice."

"Harle? What's he saying?"

"You look like him too. That's definitely Cal's nose."

You could hear crickets, it got so silent. Nobody was even breathing. The look on Mikaela's face was heart-breaking, bringing tears to my eyes. That was **not** how she was supposed to find out! "Mikaela! I swear I didn't know until today. There was a note and some secret compartment and with everything happening there wasn't time to tell you. But I was! I promise I was…"

Mikaela closed her eyes and slowly let out a deep breath before training her gaze back at this all-so-important cop. "That's great." She forced a smile. "It gives me even more reason to side with her against you!"

Sam was being oddly quiet throughout this revelation. I glanced over to my friend to see him staring intensely forward. Following his gaze, my eyes rested on a black box on the dash. It was beeping like crazy and flashing red. It had been beeping and flashing since we piled into the car, which is probably why the agents weren't paying attention, but now it was off the charts.

Right as I was contemplating the reason behind the little machines freak-out, a blue form and bright light struck the van, bringing it to a complete, and abrupt, stop. Mr. THIC and his sidekick were alternating between screaming "It's big!" and just plain screaming.

Without warning two large hands broke through the windows and lifted the vehicle by the roof. Optimus, at least I assumed it was Optimus, shook the van back and forth until the roof broke off entirely, sending us bouncing back to the Earth.

The leader of the Autobots stood towering above us. He threw what was left of the roof to the side, and then stood to his full height. I grinned. "You a-holes are in for it now."

Sam leaned forward until he was face in-between face of the Mr. and Mrs., "Gentlemen, we would like you to meet our friend, Optimus Prime."

Their expressions were priceless. I wish I had a camera.

"Taking the children was a bad move." Mr. THIC slowing rose from his seat and Mrs. THIC drew a gun out of nowhere, aiming it at Optimus. More agents swarmed, surrounding the van, weapons targeted. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."

All the other 'bots came flying in from behind, swinging through the steel supports of the bridge. They all transformed their arms into their considerably larger firearms. Ironhide yelled "Freeze" and Bumblebee clicked and whirled.

Jazz held out a four pronged 'hand' and slowly turned the appendage. "Give me those." He said, all the guns flying to the transformed Solstice. Optimus knelt down to us humans level.

Mr. THIC waved. "Hi there." Oh goddess, he was like that dog from 'Up'.

"Are you not surprised by us?" Optimus inquired.

"Unfortunately, Sector Seven dictates that I cannot speak to you except to tell you I cannot speak to you."

"Get out of the car."

We all tumbled out of the van, Sam and I more so from our handcuffs. Mikaela had already shed hers and quickly turned to work on Sam's while I fiddled with my own.

Sam rolled his eyes. "So you're good with handcuffs too, huh? How many other lies are you not telling me?"

"You weren't supposed to hear all that."

"Sam, drop it. We've got more on the line then your hurt feelings right now." In the background we could hear Mr. THIC trying to convince his crew to keep hush about 'engaging the non-biological extraterrestrials'.

Mikaela sighed. "Sam, we have records because we wouldn't turn m-our-dad in. What have you ever had to sacrifice in your perfect little life?" That seemed to put Sam back a step, but he was still a ways away from total forgiveness, but he would get over it eventually. I turned back to the humans who held the Autobots attention.

"What is Sector Seven?" The man just stared at me. Sam pushed through to stop at my side. "Well? Answer her!"

"I ask the question around here, _boy_."

"How'd you know about the robots?" Mikaela appeared at my other side.

"Where did you take my parents?"

When it was apparent Mr. THIC wasn't interested in sating our curiosity, Sam lunged forward to rummage through his jacket, pulling out a wallet.

"Hey, you touch me, that's a federal offense."

"Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" Sam waved around said badge. I snatched the wallet out of his hands and hunted through the folds with Mikaela. "Simmons, is it? Where is Sector Seven? And what do you want with us?"

Bumblebee shifted slightly, before a flash of orange soared past my peripherals. Turning towards the commotion, I almost fell down from laughing so hard. Oil was pouring down on Simmons head from Bumblebee's um, 'area'. I think he was just peed on, except this was a literal shower of bodily fluids.

Pretty sure Optimus rolled his eyes. "Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man." Poor Bumblebee just made the universal 'What?" gesture with his hands.

"Okay." Sam strained to keep a straight face. "Everyone line up." Having our robot friends keep their big guns on the tiny people certainly helped move them along. We quickly gathered all the handcuffs and hooked the agents in a line, locked together, sitting on the curb. Simmons and his partner were saved for last.

"All right, tough guy, take it off." Mikaela stepped nose to nose with Simmons. "Your clothes. Take them off."

"For what?"

"For threatening out dad, you creep." I spit out from between clenched teeth. Even Sam looked scared of my sister and I.

"I would do what they say if I were you. Hell hath no fury, right?"

Simmons glanced around, nonetheless striping, if quite forcefully. The clip-on tie came flying off first. Then he just about ripped off the buttons on his shirt. Which, when it was gone, clearly exposed a lovely Sector Seven/Superman tank top. The pants came next, belt still attached mind you, how scandalous. And the cute Hawaiian boxers underneath, how precious. The man was mumbling throughout his entire strip debut, but I doubt anyone was listening anymore. I myself had decided to plop down on Bumblebee's foot to enjoy the show.

Mikaela and Sam herded the two to the light pole, cuffing Simmons around said pole and Mrs. THIC to Simmons and the line of agents. They were still yelling at us as Mikaela grabbed her purse and her and Sam joined me by Bumblebee.

I high-fived Sam and grinned at Mikaela before sirens interrupted our victory. Multiple SUV's and helicopters were coming from the South. They would find us if we stayed here any longer. "Uncle Optimus! Incoming!"

"_Uncle!_"

"I'll explain later!"

Jazz and Ironhide rolled into defensive positions in front of us at the first sound of engines. The arriving vans hit something, causing sparks and skids, slowing them down by a few minutes.

"Autobots, roll out." Optimus called. I swiftly hopped off Bumblebee's foot before him and the other robot's transformed back into their car forms and speeding off. Optimus kneeled down and held out his hand, inviting us to climb on. "Up you go sparklings."

This was an experience. Optimus had transferred us from palm to shoulder and started running. Every step had us bouncing a foot in the air before landing rather painfully back on his very metal shoulder. My butt was going to be one giant bruise when this was all over. Sam was clinging to a back-sort-of-wing, I think it used to be the door, I was firmly stuck to a smokestack, and poor Mikaela was squeezed in the middle holding on to both of us for life.

Optimus bolted from the relative cover of the by-pass, down Chance Highway, leaving major pot holes in his wake, one of the helicopters hot on our trail. Vehicles left and right were skidding to sudden stops and swerving to safety or risk getting squished. We hitched a right and dove under the bridge. Optimus was braced just so between two arches of stone, cleverly hidden from sight of the search crew. One helicopter hovered just under our hiding place, shinning its light in the water.

The Autobot leader shifted just an inch, but enough for me to lose my hold, slipping off his shoulder. Mikaela still had ahold of one arm, stopping my fall. I hung there, not breathing , not moving, feeling the wind generated from the chopper only feel below on my legs. Thankfully, it moved on quick enough. But our hands were slipping, and I couldn't hold on any longer. I fell screaming towards the ground, watching my sister slide off in an effort to catch my hand, her and Sam hanging by the tips of my best friend's fingers. "HARLE!"

I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the sick crunch of concrete.


End file.
